friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Queen Armada/Friends Popularity
Queen Armada is separate person from Feroz.Her name is Abigail Mclaughlin.She has her own family and this is about her.Friends has a popularity to social world.They all summon to it and many dreams,fantasy dates watch Friends to keep in contact with people in their thinking.They believe by watching Friends their dream is watching or is in contact.Friends touches these people greatly and they could be the famous.Marie Crystal and Marie Angel,Mary keeps in contact with Friends.But I don't watch Friends.I don't feel like being sad.I watch action to keep going.Its from her half.These are the attactive women that are not pleased with the way they live.They do not like their families as Erika Anderson.They want to be in touch wtih someone that did not make it big and cannot.My government cannot do these things and are not sporting my people.My race and relgion as I thought of as barriers.World Events.So getting lost in "Friends" is important to her.She tends to interupt my thinking by wavering her as an idea to break my thinking.I would be thinking bland.She has "Friends".Well the years Friends was on and memories of back then.People's ages and how they have changed after "Friends".Graduated for my age group and are the work force for a decade.Things keep moving and going and things change or remain the same.Time goes further.I am not the type to be emotional and keep going.That is why I like Action and Shooter games.I don't get sentimental.I don't like to be slowed down.When I grew up in space.I was not on earth and a simulant was playing me.Then from the moon my soul came and this past by alot time during Cold War.Alot of Cold War era people have disappeared as in "Friends" they have disappeared.They and their generation of famous icons disappeared in processes.They said they were yesterday's stars which was sad.Being famous along time ago and breaking up from peer groups and changing styles.So even in "Friends" theirs that sadness.And they are in the Macross robotech universe. http://zarco-macross.wikidot.com/wiki:marie-angel https://robotech.com/roboverse/character-bios Cyber Space universe.You won't find them in USA here or might not.They are in outer space as I know.Added sadness how things change and Obama era and CNN of 2000's.We are not co-ordinated,no compatibility or history .I have had a boring life with memories in it using some tv.Not much in income.I have never asked her out and don't want to.Not a neccesity and need,useless.Disappointments.People make families during those boring decades to pass.I don't want to be a spouse girl friend figure.I like being forgotten.It happens and makes me cool.Dressed like parents age is great and has cool but is not cool.If I could do it I would marry alot of attractive women shemales,tranny's,lesbians,witches.Why not make ones pattern after me and invite them in my world.I would if I could.Sometimes you can't.She was hit by some of my enemies and I can't engage them pride in only afterlife to me.I am fast asleep while she is working.I am in the world with my pride.I have my own enemies though,space military next time and my family and Princess Armada changing into my family.Racing in the Streets and the Heavy metal and rock,edge music and thrash.New wave and Break Dancing music.Each decade changes and I was not with them to feel the excitement but the downs end of a decade as in history.I have problems medically and it might take my life my disorder as it makes me isolated as it always has been.People around me were stars back in Cold War Years .Heroes of tv shows like Magnum to Greatest American Hero to Blue Thunder and Airwolf and Knight Rider.No alcohol and no socializing as its from my former students partying.No bar.No talk.Save the money but live cheap.Code to party and they let people in and I am not the chosen type of people and none of that works with me.But what about books and brousing for books from Balmoral and library.Fiction books and memories of reading.My female creator angels and attractive women translated to my parents.Boredom is better than trouble.Securities.I was thinking that I would live with a lesbian attractive women couple born shemale with no problems in a deal with my mother.Then I would grow up inside with 2 attractive women mothers.Understanding from both ends.I had my beliefs and wonder that is the only way to understand and get inside close enough for the proper closeness we need.We need living quarters and for both of them to undwind and pick up my beliefs though from my Mom.A trade because my Mom wanted a boy and to give her this man in exchange.Then understanding would happen and to import all of my things.They have myths about and don't know how far they could go if there was good in them to do so.Good is a powerful power as Islam is form of good.Last chance in calculations to guys being shemale a mystery to attractive women.All of the relationship cured in this.Problem and curse Allah made of being separated to eternity and for to go to all out war in future afterlife.Antarctica is setting up martial.Powers attractive women and tranny angels have and their names on soap operas and their choices explain and losing but they are out of date of current before Queen Armada is martialized too late.Compassion to a point and this is massivly.Well wonders first night sleep over and then losen up.What would they say and a really interesting one is to learn Abigail Mclaughlin family and her Mom and Father.Current day here in North America and to learn about ON and Americans secretive ways in ON they don't act anywhere else.Secret emotions and their favourite ones.An attractive women show.And Princess Armada young. technology to show off and changed from Galactica to Gattaca space Americans.Learn interesting military secret.Sports teams and talk sports with attractive women sports annalyst.Getting close to part in bedroom doing prayers together. past at Carlton Place in Bramalea ON.And Abigail family and their past,80's and 90's and learning them. brother which is strange to attractive women with two attractive women parents. settle down and that's hwo the secrets get carried away on a role and out.Start boring with sentence and walk around the apartment talking and turn on tv.And quieted by government.Antarctica might open up to be a wife to and supply what she did not have in North America and learn name in North America.Star Blazers is popular.My Star Blazers is my wiki Zarconian at bottom url.Point is a dream come true between I and the attractive women as they are famous and raised to marry and date within their job and area.She turned famous and we are different species fo people.Being famous and she is wealthy and division between us.I can be compassionate but it won't get her here as a necessity.Something like this also is a dream.Her mothers that are attractive women but they disappointingly married guys.She did too and was bred on them.She is Christian and I am muslim of Tribal Pacific and we can't get an imaginary date.I don't date waste money and belongings good bye to Mom and Dad early.Dancing is useless and she does on her own.My afterlife and turning martial but having no family from her.I have to grow a family hard.Listening to Galaxy rock,station channels of classic rock.History of Christians and Muslims and Persia,white muslims.Then in my life of 2000's to use an excuse to have me part of their family with the problems.I am going to be Antarctican.I am going to immigrate to Antarctica as Queen Armada again.I am going to a civilization modern with super sites to see.It is very exciting at the top of the world The attractive women would know me well than for something to work out properly.Born proper shemale.Or 2000's with problems and to analyze with using excuse to be a family.But then I am given away to go on to 2020 Antarctica for .I remember being a bear.Being a baby girl and my Mother with grey lipstick was saying "I was a bear" in a baby voice.In my past life I was raised by attractive women that gave me up and away.I ended up being raised by old fashion elders family. http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Harley_Quinn http://gracepage.tripod.com/gpkbio.html That is where I get my Soap actress from.She is capable of acting in a soap.Her mother and shemale's mother.Some things were pretty old and I was not doing well in them.It also was too hard.Last time I was attractive women species.And attractive women creator angel's part of our family. We lived in Atlantis.Airliners and travel to space.They have had me before but given away to Tribal Pacific from Atlantis.I never lived a day as Atlantis or adult life peers and attractive women.This is where it is sad and lost it that way too.Heroics of my family.So I am watching my home on tv.Adult condo.They had it but traded.They got my another couple's son in exchange.Year in past was 18th Atlantis.My mother past had sharp features and is in http://www.ispot.tv/ad/7kpu/delta-skymiles-card-travel airliner commercial.Long black hair and makeup.Looks old as attractive women.Tall.Her mother Bold and Beautiful sharp features and curve on nose long black hair.Act very old and adult.She was of 80's and 90's.Mother did not have curve on her nose.Pointed nose.Father is shemale super model.Snob.I used to behave like her but had a blank only mother knows. Anti women is Zarconia to making something anti female.Female values and moral.Big giant cities of Space.Men instincts fill their home with furniture and furnishings.They make it big as icons,Super models,famous actresses.They are not ordinary people.These were secrets and every single pit of Abigail are all well known inside out and in public use daily lives for most stupidist reasons.Handed out and distributed.They were not secrets of females any more and are in the hands of Law enforcement and United Federation of Planets,UN.Man also unlocked all of Feroz's female secrets and took control of all companies and found out how they are made.They found out pitted out ancestory.Slaves.British Empire and Imperialism and outer space.Brainwashing and torture as prisoners.Racism.Many groups like KKK and many more Anglo bearded Man's races made a giant supremacy.They found out about Royalty and authoratative,military lines.Shemales never found any safety again.Losers.Hitting the pits and rock bottom.Military Operation of Shemale secrets.They were then paired up with men.Finances and money.Riches.Evolution process branching away and making new lives in Pacific.Live over from trajedy and disaster,embarrassment. http://www.facebook.com/pages/Bramalea-Secondary-School-Alumni/224292815817 http://www.facebook.com/pages/Bramalea-Secondary-School-Alumni/224292815817?sk=photos http://www.classmates.com/places/school/Bramalea-Secondary-School/14507 http://zarconian.wikia.com/wiki/Zarconian_Wiki https://zarconian.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Queen_Armada Category:Blog posts